OzianSyntax/Using Template
Copy and paste the below into the source editor on your character's page. Each line has a different prompt. When writing your character's page it is important to remove the prompt and replace it with your personal text. For example when writing your character's quote text you will backspace "Quote Text", and replace it with your quote. (Do not remove any of the vertical bars on the far left of the code. Additionally, do not delete any full lines. This will mess up the automatic formatting, and cause your text to appear in the wrong spots when you publish the page. Do the same on each next line: Delete the prompt, and refill with the correct information for your character. You should be good to go, to easily format your page. If you have any issues please message me on my message wall Here. For additional tools, below is a list of the space each prompt will fill. Code Template= |28.Friends |29.Romance |30.Enemies |31.Pets |32.Gallery (Each image should be on a new line w/o a vertical bar. |33.Notes (Each individual note should be on a new line starting with an asterisk "*". }} |-| Prompt Overview= 1. This is the quote that will appear at the top of your page! 2. Type your character's name. 3. This is where you should add the file for your character's profile art. Don't surround the file with double brackets, just type File:ImageName.Filetype. 4. If you have a caption for your profile art, type it here. If not leave it blank (but don't delete the vertical bar at the beginning of the line. 5. What kingdom in Ozeria are they from? Oz? Winkie Country? No? type that here. 6. Who is their parent? type that here, just the name or title. 7. Each character has powerful qualities, like personality traits type the first (of three) here. 8. Type their second here. 9. type their third here. 10. How old are they? Type that here. 11. Do they have a roommate? If they do type the roommates name in between two sets of brackets (for example Farrah Thropp. If they don't have a roommate, then only leave the vertical bar in this space. 12. Do they have any future plans? Briefly explain here. You can always add more detail later in their page. 13. What are their special skills or talents? Briefly explain. 14. Romance Status? Single? Taken? or even looking? Explain here, if you don't have any information relevant to this section, then simply skip! (but only leave the vertical bar on the left side of the line) 15. What's an embarrassing moment they have had? Explain here. 16. What is their Favorite School Subject? 17. What is their Least Favorite Subject? 18. Who is/are their best friend(s)? type all applicable names between two sets of brackets. (for example Fabien Tiggular. 19. Now use about 20-30 words to write a quick intro to the character. Introduce who they are, how old they are and who their parent is. 20. Here comes the more detail development areas. Explain their personality, how do they view the world and see their life? 21. Now you can describe their visual appearance, if you don't have art, this can help your readers understand how your character looks. 22. Here, you can type an overview of your character's parents role in their story. What do they do? Why is it significant? 23. Here you should type how your character feels about their parents role or story. How does it impact them now, or in the future? 24. In this section you can describe your character's childhood. What happened before they started attending Emerald City High? What event's happened in their childhood to make them a certain way? Or give them a specific view of their world? 25. This is where high school begins. Explain how they feel about high school, and the events that happen in their for years at the school. 26. After high school, what happens in their life? Explain their adult choices and events. 27. Expound on the family relationships your character's may have. There is specific coding to help format each relationship your character may have with someone else. To add a relationship entry, simply copy and paste the following coding onto your character's page on a new line. You can replace the name, quote, and details for each entry. 28. This section is for the your character's friends. Each new entry should have the above coding on a new line. 29. This is the relationship section for any romance your character may have. 30. This is the relationship section for any enemies your character may have. 31. This is the relationship section for any pets your character may have. 32. This is where you will be able to add pictures for a profile gallery (Each image should be on a new line w/o a vertical bar. 33. Add some notes about the creation process of your character or any fun facts you may have. Each specific note should be on an new line without a vertical bar, and starting with an asterisk "*".